Painful Begining
by Kaghomaru
Summary: One Day Kagome goes back home only to find her family dead. Her brother being the only survivor she takes him back to Feudul Japan.From there her life takes one beating afte another. It seems the fates didn't plan to give her, her happy ending after all


Painful Beginning

_**Okay so here is a story that I am picking up from another author… Thank you very much Kaori I'm hoping that I can make this story go someplace I'm really hoping…**_

_**This first chapter is actually her first five chapters but for those of you who know how I write the chapters did not make the limit of words per chapter so I combined all of them. All the credit goes to Kaori for it I only pure edited it and reposted it… okay enough with the notes one with the story!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day**

It was early morning, crisp, clean, and calm. The sun slowly made its golden rays to the small camp of the Inu-Tachi. Kagome, first as always, woke to the sunlight beaming on her beautiful face. The young, but strong, priestess stretched her sore muscles out slowly. She sighed; their last battle with a demon had taken a lot out of her body. She slowly slipped out of the sleeping bag and began to go about her morning ritual of cooking breakfast for everybody. As breakfast was cooking, she started to pack up what few items were laying around as her friends began to stir.

"Good morning, Kagome,"

Kagome smiled as she turned from the pot of rice to see the small fox rise from the sleeping bag. She hid a smile behind her hand as she watched him try to escape the bag, which was currently wrapped around his tiny foot.

"Good morning, Shippo. Would you like some breakfast?"

Frustrated and still too tired to properly try, Shippo flopped back onto the sleeping bag and pouted.

"Breakfast sounds good."

"Mmm, Kagome breakfast smells wonderful."

Kagome nodded to Sango, who was now up and quickly moving away from the 'sleeping' monk next to her. Sango screeched as the monk made his grand awakening by grabbing the Sango's backside. Giving up on controlling her anger, she slapped the monk, who again was pretending to be asleep.

"Wake up, monk! We're not playing this game today!"

A small giggle escaped Kagome's mouth as she divided the rice.

"Does anyone know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked as she began to hand out the bowls to each of her friends.

Shippo shrugged and continued shoveling his food to his face.

"It's not like our friend to miss a meal." Miroku said as he began to eat his meal, slowly making his way inch by inch to Sango.

Sango nodded in agreement, not yet aware that she was about to be assaulted again.

"Maybe he's just doing a short patrol. After all, we're only a day away from Kaede's village."

Kagome nodded, not really believing Sango's theory but unable to think of a better one.

"Well, then," she said, smiling. "Sango, may I borrow Kirara? Souta's birthday is coming up, and I promised him I'd be home for the party."

"Of course!"

Shippo, who had finally managed to free himself and roll up his sleeping bag, jumped up excitedly.

"Will you bring me more chocolate?"

His eyes were sparkling with hope and anticipation. Kagome always brought him back goodies, but she never got tired of seeing his entire face light up at the thought of sweets.

"Of course I will!" She said as she tweaked his nose lovingly.

Kagome ruffled his red hair and grabbed her new blue backpack. Her poor yellow bag had finally met its end during their last encounter with Koga. To keep a long story short, Kagome learned what happens when you stand between two jealous, pissed off, overly possessive, testosterone driven demons who are fighting over you.

Kirara transformed while Kagome was situating her backpack. Kagome tried hoisting herself onto the fire cat's back three time, failing miserably each time. Kirara snorted, sounding suspiciously amused, and lowered herself for Kagome.

Shippo was laughing. He couldn't help it. You can only keep a straight face for so long while watching the most powerful, though untrained, priestess in Japan continuously fall on her ass. It didn't help matters that said priestess's backside was covered with dirt and grass and her face could match the color of a ripe tomato.

Kagome glared at Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, the latter two pretending not to notice the eighteens-year-olds problem.

"Thanks, Kirara. With friends like them who needs enemies."

She threw a small rock at each of her companions playfully before mounting.

Kirara waited until Kagome's grip was firm and secure in her fur before lifting into the air.

"Bye, everyone! Please keep Inuyasha busy for a few days, okay?"

About twenty minutes later, Kagome was standing at the well. Kirara nudged her neck, warranting a giggle from Kagome and a scratched behind the ear.

"Bye, Kirara. Watch over Shippo for me, okay? Inuyasha tends to take out his frustration on him when I'm gone."

Kirara mewed in agreement, licked Kagome under the chin, and, once again, took to the air to return to her mistress.

Once Kirara was out of sight, Kagome leapt through the well. On the other side, Kagome climbed the ladder her brother had made for her. A small smile played on her lips at the thought of seeing her not-so-little-anymore younger brother.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome took her shoes off at the door and started down the hallway of the still very silent house.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Anyone h-"

Kagome stopped breathing mid-sentence as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. There, on the counter, was a puddle of deep red liquid dripping onto the floor. There was a trail of the liquid leading from the kitchen to the living room.

"Please tell me that's not…"

Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and ran towards the living room as if Naraku himself was after her. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins, her heart pounding in her ears. Each second it took her to reach the distant room seemed like an eternity as every possible scenario played though her mind.

Had Naraku somehow found out she was from the future? Had he found a way through the well?

But all Kagome's thoughts stopped once she reached the living room. Her heart caught in her throat, and her legs turned to jelly, no longer able to hold her up. There was blood splattered everywhere; even the ceiling was painted with red dots. And face down, in the middle of the room, in puddle much larger than Kagome had ever thought possible to come from one human being, was her mother

"Mom?"

Her voice cracked and tears blurred her vision.

"No, Mom. No!"

She crawled forward and grabbed her mother's shoulder, not seeing or caring about the blood that covered her hands.

"Wake up. Wake up, Mom! Come on!"

Kagome glanced down the woman's body, blood covering almost every square inch. There was a knife stuck in her shoulder, which Kagome yanked out.

"Wake up, Mom! WAKE UP!"

Kagome called upon her powers the best she could and placed her glowing on her mother's back. Wound after deep, nasty wound healed beneath her hands, but there were just too many. On some level, it registered in Kagome's brain that she couldn't heal her mother and she resumed shaking her unconscious body.

"Please, Mom!"

Tears were streaming down her face, and Kagome rolled her mother over, taking her head into her lap.

"No, no, no!"

Kagome rocked back and forth, cradling her mother in her lap. Her tears rolled down and off her face and mixed with her mother's blood.

"Wake up, Mom! Please! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

A loud wail echoed through the house, and Kagome only vaguely recognized that the sound came from her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I wasn't here to protect you."

Slowly, she laid her mother down on the floor and leaned over the older woman.

"I'm so very sorry."

Kagome wiped at the blood on her mother's face, doing little more than smearing it even more. She kissed the woman's forward, the blood mixing with the tears on her lips.

"Please forgive me…"

Kagome slowly turned away, the image of the tainted room and her mother's lifeless body burning in her brain as she made her way to the stairs. Kagome knew that, if her mother was lying there, that she would only find more death as she made her way through the house, but she couldn't leave not knowing exactly what had happened to her brother and her grandpa.

Blinded by tears and blood, Kagome began up the stairs, not watching where she was going anymore.

Near the top step, she tripped and fell forward, her hand landing on and clinging to fabric.

"Oh, god…"

Slowly, she raised here eyes from the liquid on the wooden stairs, which had caused her to slip to see who she had stumbled across. In front of her, leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs, was her grandpa.

"No…"

His face was gone, his blood splattered on the wall behind him, and a few steps down from where Kagome had landed, she saw an empty shotgun shell. Kagome crawled up the rest of the steps, slipping a few times and grabbing at her grandfather's priestly clothes. In his hand, he held a sutra meant to bring luck and ward off evil. The white rice paper was just as red as the surrounding carpet, but the blurry black markings could still barely be made out.

Kagome sat on the last step, simply staring at the man who had helped raise her, the man who was now beyond recognition except for his clothes. She choked back a sob as she slid past his body.

The clear upstairs hallway was where all the bedrooms were. Kagome slowly made her way down the hall, opening each door to find a once beautiful and overlooked room now completely destroyed. Door after door, she opened, and still she had not found her dear younger brother, the only one she had any hope of seeing again at the moment.

Finally, she came to the last door, her bedroom. She opened the door to find it no better off than any of the rooms before it. Her desk was flipped on its side, things spilled from her closet, her dresser contents now thrown across the room. Kagome slid down the doorframe as realization hit her.

Souta was not here. The tears seemed to burn her as they flowed more freely, no longer restrained by the need to find her loved one.

"Souta… Oh, God! Where are you! What- why!"

Kagome fell forward, her face in her hands as she cried.

"Mom! Grandpa! Oh, Souta!"

She heard rustling from below her bed and grabbed the nearest solid thing she could reach, which happened to be a baseball bat that had once been tucked far back in her closet.

"Kagome, is that you?" came a small voice from below the bed.

"Souta?"

Kagome jumped to he feet and pulled at her heavy bed trying to move it, flip it, anything to prove that her brother was really under there and not just a figment of her imagination playing tricks on her.

Souta slowly poked his head out form beneath his hiding place, making sure it was really Kagome before he dared to leave the safety of the steel framed bed.

"Kagome!" He yelled desperation and relief mixed in his voice.

Souta and Kagome clung to each other, desperate to know the other was real, really there, and crying together.

"Kagome, I- Grandpa and I-"

Kagome held him a little tighter, a little closer, as he choked on a sob. Kagome's sobs stopped as the shock finally began to set in.

Souta was clean, not a drop of blood on him, meaning the killer hadn't found him, possibly hadn't known he was there. Also meaning he didn't know what happened, not really.

"We heard Mom scream."

He hadn't seen their mother covered in blood, a knife in her back. He hadn't seen the trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the living room or the blood that was spattered across the living room walls. He had no clue of the tragic scene that had happened right below his very hiding place.

"Grandpa told me to hide, and I- I heard a- a gunshot!"

He hadn't seen their grandfather, what was left of him, lying in a pool of his own blood. He hadn't see the gaping hole where an elderly man's face should have been, or the splash on the wall behind him where his brains had been exploded out of his head.

Kagome held him to her, muffling his sobs on her shoulder. He shook and she stroked his back, her thoughts running through her brain so fast that she could barely keep a hold of them before the next was shoving into her mind's eye.

Everything was gone. Everything they had ever known was gone, and they had nowhere left to go. It was likely they would be separated. She may be eighteen and able to take care of herself, but Souta was only thirteen-years-old. He was far too young to fend for himself, and she had no way to house him, clothe him, or even feed him.

Slowly, an idea formed in Kagome's mind. It was a long shot with absolutely no guarantee of working. Even if it did work, it would be hard, for him especially. But, it was better than separation, better than no plan at all.

"Souta?"

He pulled back slowly to look at his sister. Blood stained her cheek and lips. It covered her clothes and arms. It matted the ends of her hair, but it was her eyes that horrified Souta the most. Through those broken orbs, he could see the horrors that waited outside the room.

"Listen very closely, Souta. We're getting out of here. I want you to run across the hall to your room. Do _not_ look down the hall. Do you understand me?"

Souta nodded as Kagome helped him to his feet. Despite the five-year age difference, Souta was just one-inch taller than Kagome. It was that same age difference that made him feel so helpless and lost now, while Kagome was taking action.

"I'll bring you some duffle bags. I want you to pack up all your clothes, anything that still fits for spring or winter. Pack your sleeping bag, too. Socks and both pairs of tennis shoes."

Souta nodded again, slightly confused. Without wasting another, Kagome pushed him down the hall and into his room. Souta barely got his bearings back before Kagome tossed two duffle bags at him.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed before leaving him alone in his room once more. Souta stared at the now closed door for a moment as realization of what his older sister had planned sank in.

Kagome was tearing the kitchen apart, stuffing any food, that wouldn't go bad, into her backpack. Careful not to step in the blood, she grabbed all the pots and pans and stuffed them into her backpack as well.

Kagome's heart stopped and a pan dropped to the floor. In the distance, sirens rang out that the police were on their way. She didn't know who had called or how long ago, but at that moment, it didn't matter. She stuffed the last pot into her bag and dragged it to the door before darting up the stairs.

"Souta!"

The door swung open to show clothes flying out of the closet.

"Souta! Stuff whatever's already out into a bag and let's go!" She herself was already shoving her brother's clothes into the empty of the two duffle bags. "The police are down the road, and we need to be gone before they get here."

Souta shoved one last shirt in and zipped up the bag.

"Done!" he exclaimed with pride and panic. The bag was gripped in his hand.

Kagome threw him his school bag, grabbing the other bag for herself, and darted towards the door. Souta was right behind her.

"Don't look!" Kagome called behind her, but she was too late.

Souta's steps faltered when he saw the body at the end of the hall. He barely caught himself before he fell.

"Grandpa…"

He choked on a sob but refused to cry.

Souta raced forward, desperate to escape the carnage. He passed Kagome easily, having slightly longer legs. However he almost stopped in his tracks when he reached the living room at the bottom of the staircase. It was a sight he'd never forget, as torture was painted across the walls in his mother's blood. Clearly, the murderer had no mercy on the small woman with a smile that could light the world and a heart of gold.

"Come on, Souta!"

Kagome hit his arm as she ran past him with his duffle bag. They shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't leave them in that house without a proper funeral. He thought ran through Souta's mind for only a moment, but he knew that he had to follow Kagome. He had to, because she was the last thing he had in this world to follow, the last person he knew would be there for him, but she would need him too. Kagome's eyes flashed through his mind, the eyes he had seen upstairs, and turned from the living room, from his mother's lifeless corpse, and ran.

They rounded the corner and darted down the stairs, only pausing to be sure they didn't slip. Kagome grabbed her bag as they raced out the door.

The sirens were louder. Kagome guessed the cops had arrived, and she and Souta only had as long as it took the police to reach the top of the steps to reach the well house. Souta was ahead of her, so she doubted that would be an issue.

Though she was only a few seconds behind him, Souta looked like he'd been standing in that small room, looking into the inky darkness of the well, for hours.

"Are you-"

Kagome walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, whether to comfort him or herself, she wasn't sure.

"We gotta try. Hold my hand, we'll jump together."

They sat on the lip of the well with their legs dangling inside. Each had a bag secured on their shoulders and a duffle bag gripped in their hands. They're other hands were locked together, fingers laced, knuckles turning white.

"You ready. Souta?"

His voice caught in his thought as he thought of all he was leaving behind: school, his friends, and his girlfriend, Mei. And his mom and grandpa; even if he stayed, he could never have them back, he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Voices could be heard at the top of the shrine steps.

"Let's go!"

Together, they leaped. Magic danced against their skin as they soared through time.

The glow disappeared only a moment before the well house door slid open. A figure wearing a policeman's uniform was outlined in the harsh morning sun.

"Find anything, Matsuki-kun?" a policeman from outside called.

"There's an old well! I'm gonna take a look!" replied Matsuki as he took a step forward into the dark room.

He made his way down the wooden steps. When he reached the well, he placed his hands on the brim and leaned over to peer down into the darkness. He vaguely notice that his hand rested on the rope for a ladder.

"Anything down there?"

Startled, Matsuki's head shot up, and he had to take a deep breath before turning to face his partner.

"No, it's just and old well."

"Then come on. We've found a body."

Matsuki nodded solemnly and made his way to the exit. He reached the doorway and looked back over his shoulder.

"I could have sworn I heard voices in here." He said as he closed the door and headed for the shrine.

**OOOOOOO**

It had been roughly an hour and a half since Kagome had left. The group had been walking double pace, practically running, since Inuyasha had returned to camp.

At first, Shippo and Sango tried to stall him, asking where he had been, which was obvious due to the fresh rabbits in his hands. Miroku had even tried to distract Inuyasha, but as soon as Kirara returned, the charade was up. Inuyasha had thrown the rabbits into to woods and taken off.

So here they were, an hour after Inuyasha's fit, and he increased speed yet again.

"Inuyasha, calm down. We were on our way back to Kaede's village anyhow."

"And what makes her so special that she gets to rest early? She should've waited!"

Miroku jogged up next to Inuyasha.

"We are not far from the village now. Why must we continue to rush?"

A strong wind blew down the path they walked, and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His body was stiff with the exception of his twitching nose.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she brought her hand behind her, ready to swing out Hirakstu with a moment's notice.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Is it a demon?"

Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back. He had grown a bit in the last few years, but his powers still didn't extend beyond illusions and tricks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha answered gruffly, "and blood."

He took off down the path at a pace the others couldn't hope to keep. As he neared, it registered in his mind that someone was with her, and his panic eased when he realized the blood wasn't hers. Still, the scent was strong. He burst into the clearing to see a young man pulling a black bag from the well.

"What the hell?"

The young man turned around and dropped his bag. It was Kagome's younger brother. Which meant…

"Souta! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha ran forward to look down the well. Kagome was covered with blood, but she looked to be unharmed. Her backpack was lying at her feet next to a blue duffle bag.

"Kagome, what's going on? Where's all that blood come from?"

Kagome stiffened, and Souta took in a shaky breath.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Can you help me out?"

Without hesitation, Inuyasha jumped down to help her. His feet bravely touched the bottom before he was in the air again; Kagome held around the waist by one arm and both bags in has other hand. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Kagome pulled out of his arms and stepped over to her brother.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

She took the duffle bag and backpack from Souta, situating both so that she could easily carry them.

"Souta will be staying with us for a while. I hope that will not be an issue."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but froze. He caught Kagome's eyes, so dark and hollow, closed his mouth, and nodded.

"Good. Then I'll meet you back at the village."

She turned away, stopping any remarks Inuyasha might've made. Souta and Inuyasha watched her walk away in silence until she was out of sight.

"Souta?"

Souta turned his attention to Inuyasha.

It was amazing what three years could change. He boy, who use to reach up to his stomach, now reached a little past his chin. At the rate he was growing, could grow to be as tall as Sesshomaru.

"What the hell happened? Why is she covered in blood?"

For once, there was no agitation in Inuyasha's voice, but concern. There was something about the scent of the blood that was familiar.

Souta looked like he was about to cry. Whatever had happened, Kagome was taking it better. Souta looked ready to fall apart.

"Not now, Inuyasha. Sorry."

Souta grabbed both bags from Inuyasha, bowed his head, and left, following the path his sister had taken.

Inuyasha just stood by the well in the clearing for a few moments longer. He knew he was missing something, something important, and the familiar scent of the blood tickling his senses was not helping.

The straw door of Kaede's hut flapped open, drawing the old woman's attention from the herbs she was working with.

"Oh my! Kagome, child, are ye okay?"

She began to rise, but Kagome stopped her with a raised hand.

"I'm fine, Kaede. This isn't my blood."

Kagome placed her bags next to the door and sat across the fire from Kaeda. Two years ago, the villagers had built an extra hut for the shard hunters, but Kagome chose to stay at Kaede's hut. Kaede had taken to teaching Kagome everything from herbs to controlling her powers, and it was just easier to learn when the others weren't hovering around. They always appreciated the lessons when a battle occurred during their trips.

"Kaede, may I ask you favor?"

Kagome was staring straight into the fire, the dancing flames reflected on her eyes. Her expression was calm and solemn, but Kaede could see that something was wrong with the young priestess.

"Of course, Kagome. This is as much your home as my own. You may speak freely."

Kagome bowed her head. This surprised Kaede greatly. While she'd always been most respectful, Kagome had long since stopped bowing to the elderly woman. Kaede treated Kagome as she would a grandchild and had stopped expecting such formalities from the young girl.

"Thank you very much, Kaede. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kagome raised her head again and stared at the flames.

"I brought my brother with me."

Understanding entered Kaede's eyes. Kagome often spoke to her younger brother. Despite the fact that Kagome spent much of her time here, the siblings were very close.

"He may stay here, if you wish."

"Thank you, Kaede."

Kagome rose to her feet and left the hut. Kaede sat silently, contemplating what had just happened.

The fire in the center of the hut crackled as Kaede still distracted by her thoughts went about crushing and storing herbs. Some of those herbs could only be found at this time of year, but dried, she could store enough to last through the fall and winter. If luck were on their side, Kaede would have to replace only a few herbs next summer.

The door flapped once more, and Kaede looked up, expecting Kagome or one of her companions, perhaps even Inuyasha come to try to get information. Instead, there was a tall boy with dark hair and Kagome's kind brown eyes.

"Sorry to intrude. My sister said I could stay here?"

Kaede smiled and rose to meet him.

"Ah, yes. Any friend of Kagome's is welcome, and her family even more. It is nice to finally meet ye, young Souta."

Souta smiled sadly and placed his bags next to the others.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he said once he turned back around. "You must be, Kaede-sama."

He bowed low, a sign of great respect, and was surprised to feel Kaede's old hands pull him back up to his full height.

"You may simply call me Kaede. Where is yer Sister?"

"She went for a bath. Sango is with her."

Kaede went back around the fire and sat down to continue her work.

"I'm sure the cold water will do her some good. Perhaps you could get the monk to give you a tour of the village, lest he be tempted to spy on the girls."

Souta's eyes hardened, and he scowled "He better not think of looking at my sister like that." He said as he hastily left the hut in search of the lecherous monk.

A faint smile crossed Kaede's face. It was good to see that the boy was as protective of his sister as she was of him. Souta's face appeared in her mind, and she frowned.

The siblings were very alike, the same blue-black hair, the same protective nature, and now, the same hauntingly sad smile. Kaede would have asked Souta for answers, but she had a feeling that the boy would answer nothing until Kagome did.

Souta searched the village with a calm face, sorrow-filled eyes, and clenched fists. The village was so happy and peaceful, a direct contradiction to what was going on inside his mind. He had only seen the horrid sight for ten, twenty seconds top, but it had been enough to sear the image into his mind forever. He wondered how Kagome was. When he'd first seen her, she'd been covered in blood and crying his name, but she'd pulled herself together, taken charge so quickly, neither had a chance to truly mourn.

With tears forming in the corner of his eyes, he watched a mother pick up her crying son with a skinned knee.

A little boy with red hair bounded up to him, curiosity radiating off him. The boy tugged on his wrist to gain Souta's Full attention.

"Excuse me, sir, but why do you smell similar to Kagome?"

The tail is what tipped Souta off.

"Are you Shippo?"

Shippo's green eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"How do you know me?"

Souta smiled down at the young demon. Shippo came up to a little past his hips. His wavy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. As his power matured, his tiny paws had taken the appearance of human hands and feet.

"My sister spoke fondly of you whenever she'd come home. I'm Souta."

A light bulb went on above Shippo's hand.

"Hi! Is it your birthday already? Kagome said it was coming up! Where is Kagome?"

Souta smile grew a little wider as Shippo's hyper activeness came shining through. That seemed more like the fox his sister would gush about. He'd always pictured Shippo to be smaller, but it'd been a few years since she first started talking about him. Souta wasn't sure if even Kagome understood demon aging, and he sure as hell didn't.

"She's bathing with Sango."

"Aw, crap!"

Shippo grabbed Souta's hand and ran, dragging poor Souta behind him.

"Come on! Miroku snuck out of the hut earlier, and I'll give you one guess where he's heading for."

Souta sped up, only to come to a sudden stop.

Kagome came out of the woods with a blank face, dripping hair in a bun, and a blood-free kimono. Behind her, Sango was fuming, her wet hair falling down her back, as she dragged an unconscious monk by his arms.

Shippo laughed at the familiar scene. Souta walked up to Kagome.

No emotions came from her. No flame burned in her eyes. Kagome brought Souta into a hug when she saw a tear run down his face. It was comforting and warm, as her hugs had always been, but it felt off, like she didn't quite mean it, or her heart wasn't in it.

Another tear slipped from his eyes as Souta realized that he couldn't help. Kagome, the smiling, loving Kagome, was locked behind the gruesome images, probably ten times more detailed than the one's in Souta's head. Because of her nature, she was hiding it all away, choosing instead to protect him, to comfort him.

That night, when the moon was high and the village was asleep, Souta watched as Kagome silently rose from her futon and exited Kaede's hut. He didn't follow her. Silent sobs racked his body as he cried for the loss of his grandpa, his mom, and his loving sister.

Kagome silently left the village, slipping into Inuyasha's Forest. A half-moon hung high in the summer night sky, doing better to light her way than the modern moon could have hope. She picked her way as carefully as she could through the woods so as not to tear the borrowed yukata.

Several minutes later, Kagome broke out of the forest, stumbling slightly. Slowly, one step after another, she came to the edge of the well. A light breeze blew through the clearing. Her hair clung to her face, and her yukata clung to her body as she sank to her knees beside the well. Silent sobs racked her crumpled form. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. She had to keep strong for her brother.

Her breakdown only lasted a few minutes before Kagome was able to pull herself together. She rose to her feet, using the well for support. Suddenly, she felt another presence and stiffened.

From across the field, she could see a pair of glowing eyes. She didn't scream, just stared calmly as the eyes came closer. In what seemed like hours, but was only moments, the owner of those glowing eyes came into view in all his white glory.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood across from her, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight. The wind blew again, and Kagome became uncomfortably aware of how thin the yukata was, though she didn't show her discomfort.

"Priestess."

He acknowledged her without threatening to kill her. She waited for him to continue, but after several moments of silence, she turned to walk away.

"Priestess."

His voice stopped her in her tracks. You'd have to be insane, or have a death wish, to ignore Sesshomaru when he called you. However, she did not turn around to face him, despite the alarms in her head telling her to never turn her back on an enemy. Could Sesshomaru even be considered an enemy when he hadn't tried to kill her since the day in his father's tomb, when he had, in fact, saved her life on various occasions, no matter how unintentional they were?

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

A second later, he was in front of her, barely three inches from her body, and she had to strain her neck to look up at him.

"My ward is undergoing… changes. You will assist her."

He took a step closer, and Kagome instinctually took a step back. Sesshomaru glared at her and took another step, resulting in Kagome yet again backing away from the six-foot-three demon. This continued until Kagome felt the lip of the well bump the back of her legs.

"You will stop this game now, Priestess."

Kagome was still staring into his eyes, waiting for the slightest shift to signal her early demise, but there was no shift, no malicious intent hidden behind those gold globes.

"Okay. I'll help, but you bring Rin here."

Sesshomaru growled and took another step closer, leaving only half an inch between them, and glared down at the young woman before him.

"Do not presume that a request of your assistance gives you the right to order me around, Priestess."

Kagome stared back at him with deep, searching, empty eyes.

"If you want me to help, you can bring Rin to me. You don't even have to stay, but I can't leave."

Sesshomaru continued to glare down at her. He smelt the scent of unshed tears and beneath that, the faint scent of blood. The blood smelt like her and yet different, but it was too faint to truly examine without lowering himself to sniff the girl. Disgusted at the mere thought, Sesshomaru walked past Kagome, around the well, and stopped at the edge from whence he entered.

"Rin will be at the village at mid-morning."

Kagome watched him disappear into the forest, not sure exactly what she had agreed to, but it was for Rin.

Kagome looked at the sky and noticed that the moon had begun to set. She needed to get back, lest Inuyasha found her missing. A shooting star shot across the black sky as Kagome carefully made her way back through the forest.

In the village, Souta shifted in his position by the door as her waited for his sister. He saw a star shoot across the sky, and he closed his eyes and clenched his hands together in his lap.

"I love my sister," he whispered to the sky. "She's given up so much for everyone. I wish for her to find her own happiness."\

Kagome woke the next morning with a start. Her heart was pounding. A cold sweat covered her entire body. Images from her dream, her nightmare, flashed through her mind. It seemed so real, so vivid. She could still feel the blood on her hands.

She got up, unconsciously rubbing her hands down her yukata in an attempt to wipe off the imaginary blood. She walked over to her brother after a quick glance around the hut to confirm that Kaede was no longer present.

"Wake up, Souta," she said as she shook his shoulder.

Souta grumbled incoherently and swatted at her hand before rolling onto his back. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his face was peaceful. Kagome almost hated to wake him up, but she hated more the thought of the argument that would ensue with Inuyasha if Sesshomaru showed up before she had a chance to make breakfast. And, she was not about to cook for the ungrateful half-breed before her own younger brother was awake to get his fair share.

"Get up, Souta. We've got stuff to do."

Souta opened his eyes and groggily turned his head to face Kagome. As soon as his eyes met hers, he shot up, knocking down his sister in the process. She squeaked softly, almost inaudibly, as her butt hit the floor with enough force to rattle her teeth. Souta scrambled out of his bedding and crawled to her side

"I'm so sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean to! It just… yesterday really happened and I…"

He hung his head, and Kagome moved her arm to pat his shoulder in reassurance.

" I understand, Souta. It took me a while to get use to first coming to the past, too."

Souta took note of the fact that she didn't mention their mother. She was not to be spoken of, not now anyway.

Inuyasha burst through the doorway and scowled down at Kagome.

"Oi! What're you doing? You need to make my breakfast!"

Kagome squeezed Souta's arm reassuringly before getting up and leaving the hut. She didn't even look Inuyasha's way. Souta got to his feet to follow his sister, making sure to jam his elbow into Inuyasha's stomach as he ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha recovered from Souta's hit quickly and darted after the boy. While Souta was now older and faster than before, he still could not hope to outrun an angry half-demon. He grabbed Souta by the back of his shirt and raised his fist, fully ready to hit the boy, when angry energy filled the air and a burning sensation caressed his skin heatedly.

Kagome's hair was swirling around her as her energy rose to the surface. It was lazy and powerful, meant as a threat more than to actually harm as sparks crackled in the air around Inuyasha.

"Put my brother down, Inuyasha."

That was one of the simplest orders Kagome had ever issued to Inuyasha. Well, the simplest if you didn't include making him eat dirt, and yet, Inuyasha feared her more now than he ever had. Souta dropped to the ground as Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to appear unaffected by the ice dripping from Kagome's voice.

Instantly, the air settled and Kagome's powers retreated back into herself. She went back to preparing breakfast. Souta began helping Sango brush Kirara, leaving the demon slayer better able to watch Miroku, who had been inching his way toward her rear since Kagome had exited the hut. Shippo was chattering to Kagome as she filled each bowl with food.

The sun rose lazily into the sky, warming the air and creating a sort of calm activeness that the group had missed during their travels. Kagome and Souta went to a nearby stream to wash the morning dishes while the others went about town, gathering supplies and enjoying the day off from fighting bloodthirsty demons.

A prickling sensation crept down Kagome's back as she and Souta returned to the village. There was tension in the air so thick you could almost slice it. Kagome lifted her eyes toward the top of the nearby hill. There stood Inuyasha, sword drawn, battle stance, and across from him, looking as bored as ever, stood Sesshomaru.

Kagome dropped her dishes onto the ground and raced up the hill.

"Inuyasha!"

She just knew that a fight was about to break out, and if she didn't stop it, poor Rin would be the one to pay.

"Stay back, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted slightly to the left as Kagome reached the top of the hill, Kagome froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was hard, but that didn't matter.

"Priestess."

He gave a slight nod of his head, and Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, came forward from the forest. Rin, who was sitting on the dragon's back, slid off and waited for a word from Sesshomaru, any word that gave her the okay to approach Kagome.

"Rin, we will be accompanied by the priestess's group for the time being."

Rin squealed and launched herself at Kagome's legs.

"What?!"

Inuyasha sheathed the sword and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What game are you trying to play here, Sesshomaru? We're not traveling with you!"

"That, half-breed, is not up to you."

And without another word, Sesshomaru stepped past Inuyasha, Ah-Un and Jaken trailing behind him.

"Come on, Rin," Kagome said as she led the girl to follow toward the village. While she was confused as well, Kagome was not about to argue with Sesshomaru when Inuyasha already agitated him, who happened to jump in front of Kagome and Rin, blocking Sesshomaru and the village from their sights.

"What the hell, Kagome? Did you agree to this?"

Rin's hands gripped onto Kagome's shirt. Kagome put a reassuring hand on her back.

"Not now, Inuyasha."

She began to walk around him, but he moved, once again blocking their path.

"Oi, wench! Don't think you can-"

"I said, not now."

Power began to swirl around Kagome again for the briefest of seconds before receding as she walked around the ruffled half-breed.

**END CHAPTER**

**OOOOOOO**

_**Okay so this is the beginning of the new story that I'm about to continue… tell me what you think about it!!**_

_**Once again thank you Kaori the Phoenix for letting me take over this story…**_


End file.
